Family Time
by ewriter
Summary: This is a fic where Emily and Hotch are married, as are JJ and Reid and Penelope and Derek. They have families and are in need of some quality time with their families. First chapter is Hotchner family centered. I may throw in a case to.
1. Hotchner Family Crying

**Family Time**

**A Criminal Minds Fanfic**

**By: ewriter (Emma-lee)**

**Disclaimer: I defiantly don't own Criminal Minds. If I did it would e Reid's baby instead and everyone would be with their mates. But as you can see I don't own it. Oh well. **

**Pairings are Hotch/Emily, Reid/JJ, and Penelope/Derek**

"Mommy?" Asked a sleepy little 4 year old Emmy Hotchner waking her mother up as she walked into her parent's room.

"What is wrong baby? Come here," Asked a now concerned three months pregnant with twins Emily Hotchner.

"Mommy, Brenny kicked me while I was sleeping. She woke me up and now I will only be able to sleep if I can sleep with you. When is Daddy coming home?" A very tired Emmy asked regarding her four year old younger sister and her father who was on a case.

"Sweet heart. Why were you in Brenny's bed again? Daddy said he was coming home tomorrow okay? We can go meet his jet. Now tonight you can come up into bed with me okay?"

"Thanks Mommy. I want to go see Daddy tomorrow. I wasn't in her bed. She was in mine this time. But what is going to happen with more little kids running around? When Brenny was born you didn't pay attention to me anymore. Mommy I want to still visit my aunts and uncles and cousins, and I want time with you and Daddy. You said I would always be your princess but I heard you say that to Brenny yesterday. Mommy, why are you replacing me?" Asked a very hurt little 6 year old girl with tears in her eyes looking up at her mommy like she was going to cry and breakdown.

"Sweetie, Brenny had just hurt her arm with a serious cut on it and it looked like it was almost infected. Sweet heart no matter what you will be my princess. You are my favorite little girl and I need you to calm down. I don't want to have to take you to the hospital again. Not without Daddy. Emmy listen to me baby. You are the one here in my arms. You are the special one. Mommy and you almost died. But Daddy held us both together. He looked into our room everyday and didn't leave or go home. Not even for Jack, but he got Jack to come in for days to. They love us and made sure we survived. Without you I wouldn't have been able to live. You and I together saved us. I love you more then anything, you are my miracle. So don't doubt for a second that these to or Brenny will take your place ever okay!" Said a crying Emily Hotchner taking her also sobbing little girl into her arms and holding her tightly to her chest as they fell asleep together like this and when Aaron got home the next morning to surprise his girls he found them like that, with reminisce of tears on their faces and their wet pillow.

"Morning Daddy," Said Brenny when she came into her parent's room hoping to ask her mom when her dad was coming home but instead running into her dad.

"Hey Brenny, any idea what happened here?"

"Daddy, Last night I got scared and my arm was hurting so I climbed into bed with Emmy and I guess I probably kicked her again and then she probably went to Mommy. When I got back into my bed this morning I heard crying from your room and it was probably them. Can you make me pancakes?"

"Brenny not today, do you think you could call Auntie Jen to see if she could bring you over her house today, or Auntie Penny, whichever one you want. Okay?" Aaron asked the obvious concern for his wife and daughter in his voice oblivious to his four year old daughter.

"Okay Daddy, can I sleep over Auntie Penny and Uncle Derek's house tonight?"

"Only if they say so, now go and call them okay?"

"Yes Daddy, I love you and them!" She said as she kissed her dad on the cheek and skipped out of the room to go into her room to call her aunt, oblivious to anything wrong in her household.

"Em wake up," Aaron said as he kneeled down beside his wife and daughter seriously concerned about their health.

"Hmm, Wait Aaron?" She said as she opened her eyes to see if he was really there.

"Yes baby, how about I take Brenny over to her Aunts house and then I can spend a long needed apparently day with you and Emmy. How does that sound?"

"Thank you Aaron, We really need it. She came in crying almost hyperventilating again last night because I accidentally called Brenny my little princess. Please take Brenny. I don't want to have to worry about her okay?"

"Yes Emily," He started by giving her a kiss on the lips, "But please don't do anything until I come back home. I need you to be relaxing. I am going to call the office and have David excuse the team for a long needed weeks vacation okay?"

"Was the case that bad?"

"Not bad but it involved kids. One almost didn't make it out of the four but they are thankfully all home and safe now. Emily, I was so worried about you and the girls while I was gone. Please tell me Brenny's arm isn't that bad. It looked really deep and I know with or girls we can't risk infections. Emily I want what is best for you guys. I think we need this week, and then we can decide okay? Actually after today I had an idea I brought to the team but I am not sure how you are going to react," Said a slightly strange looking Aaron to his ever observant wife.

"Aaron it isn't infected and I took her to the hospital and they fixed it. And what on earth do you have in mind for our team?"

"Well Pen originally came up with the idea. How about, the Reid's, the Morgan's, David, and The Hotchner's go on a cruise?"

"Oh, Aaron I would love it. And that way Brenny could go play with her cousins and not have to be seemingly not cared for as much by her parents. Along with Mary's problems, Jen and Spence would be able to look after her and not have to worry about Kylie or Jeremy. And Pen has been wanting some time without the triplets and just her and Derek. When you call David make sure you tell him to make the arrangements okay? And if he can do you think he could make it the Disney cruise? And maybe have a two week vacation and spend more time in the park or something. I know we deserve it. Please Aaron?" Asked a obviously in need of her plea Emily.

"Okay sweat heart. Now get some sleep while I go drop off our daughter okay?"

"Yes Aaron," She said almost in a whisper as she was already falling asleep while he was walking out the door.

**Please review. This is only the first chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Hotchner Family Crisis

**Family Time**

**A Criminal Minds Fanfic**

**By: ewriter (Emma-lee)**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Criminal Minds. If I did it would be Reid's baby instead and everyone would be with their mates. But as you can see I don't own it. Oh well. **

**Pairings are Hotch/Emily, Reid/JJ, and Penelope/Derek**

It was noon when the man in a deep blue hoodie walked into Aaron and Emily Hotchner's bedroom; he watched as Emily and her daughter, Emmy, slept. They laid in bed, the sunlight creating halos on their dark hair, their beautiful features identical. "Emily, Emmy: wake up, my dears," he said softly, pointing a gun at them.

Emily opened her brown eyes and saw the man. The gun he was pointing at her and Emmy came into focus; Emily grabbed her gun from under her pillow and shielded her six-year-old daughter with her body. She brought her gun up, aiming at him, her grip tight on the deadly weapon. "What the _hell?" _She growled and pressed the tiny button clipped on her waist, activating the signal that alerted the police. watching as he smiled at her ; her eyes narrowed, her heart pounding in her chest._"_ If you don't get your ass out of here I'll blow it off so fast you'll be wondering where it _went!"_ She screamed, trying to alert someone of the man's presence in her bedroom.

"We wouldn't want to hurt your babies, would we?" The stranger asked, his voice gruff, his dark blue eyes piercing into hers. Before Emily could say anything or even shoot, three bullets pierced his leg one; from Aaron's gun, one from Morgan's, and the final one from David's.

Aaron pressed his gun against the man's forehead and spoke, his voice filled with rage, "Sir, you are under arrest for breaking and entering into an FBI agent's home, holding an FBI agent and her daughters at gunpoint, and the attempted kidnapping of Emily and Emmy Hotchner. You have the right to remain silent. If at any time you choose to give up this right, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, we will provide one for you." Aaron finally let his gun, but not his penetrating gaze, fall from the man who had threatened his family. "David, get his sorry ass up to the hospital and tell them he's a criminal under the FBI's watch." He looked over at Morgan, his eyes filled with unuttered gratitude for his presence.

"I'll tell everyone that you're okay," Morgan said quietly, holstering his gun. "You still going on that cruise?"

Aaron nodded, "We need it now more then ever." Morgan walked out of the room, leaving Emily, Aaron, and Emmy alone.

"Emily, are you guys all right?" Aaron asked, the concern clear in his voice. He held his wife and little girl close, sitting on the edge of the bed, worried once again that he was going to lose his family. Again. He had already almost lost his son just a year before.

Emily stared straight ahead, using her years of being an agent to hide her shaken emotions, "Aaron, we'll be fine...and who the hell just came into our house?" She looked down at her daughter, making sure that she wasn't scared by the whole ordeal; Emmy was still asleep. "Oh my god. Emmy? Wake up, baby. Emmy?" A panicked look on her face appeared on her face. She moved slightly away, letting her husband take Emmy into his arms, almost giving in to the panic before her Aaron's soothing voice calmed her fears.

"Emily, go get dressed and bring the car around. I'll meet you at the car with Emmy. We need to go to the hospital," said a worried Aaron as he and his wife quickly released their hold on each other; Emily ran out the door. Aaron found Emmy's faint pulse and ran with her down the stairs.

Less then a minute later, Aaron's police car tore down the road, its siren blaring; Aaron drove as fast as his car could go. In the back, Emily held Emmy tight in her arms. Emily brushed her hand across her daughter' cheek and held onto Emmy's hand tightly, wondering why her daughter wasn't waking up.

***

They walked into the emergency room and Aaron flashed his badge, holding Emmy in his arms. Emily did the same, checking in and making sure they could walk right in. When they laid Emmy on the cot, the doctor came in to take care of her.

"Aaron, Emily, what's the problem?" Dr. Thompson said, seeing their obvious concern for the pale Emmy lying on the cot in the room looking unresponsive.

"Well, this morning, she wouldn't stop crying. I held her until she fell asleep and she didn't wake up later, even when Aaron came home. We thought it was nothing. Aaron went to drop off Brenny at her aunt's house and…a man broke into our house...she didn't wake up...and I woke with him in our room. The suspect was shot and removed, and then," she tried to continue, but broke down in Aaron's arms, hot tears starting to fall.

Aaron continued for her, watching as the doctor inserted an IV and gave Emmy her medicine intravenously, "She had slept through the whole thing, so we started to worry." He said quietly. The look in their eyes said more than enough to the doctor: they didn't know if they could handle it if their daughter was sick. Again. "Can you help her?"

Dr. Thompson nodded, "Emmy? Emmy, can you hear me?" Thankfully for the Hotchner parents, Emmy finally awoke from her comatose state as the doctor placed her hospital teddy in the little girl's arms.

"Dr. Thompson…? Why am I here again?" asked a confused Emmy, oblivious to what had happened.

"Hey, sweetie. You didn't wake up when things happened at the house. Are you feeling okay, Emmy?" Aaron asked.

"I felt kind of sick after I got into bed with mommy. But I feel better now. I was just really tired. Dr. Thompson, is something wrong again?" asked Emmy, knowing that she shouldn't ask her parents what had happened at the house. She had to wait and see if they wanted her to know; they would tell her if they did.

"Emmy, I think you'll be okay."

"Can I go home now, Dr. Thompson?" asked Emmy, shooting a sad glance at her parents; she needed to be with them.

"Yes, Emmy, but before you leave, Emily, would you like to bump up your appointment? We could do your ultrasound today if you'd like. Emmy, could either stay or go down to the other room. Emily, it may also help to make sure your ordeal didn't cause anything to happen?"

"I wanna see them…Could I could stay with you. Please?" Emmy begged.

"Yes, Dr. Thompson, could we please get this done with? I want to take Emily and Emmy out for lunch today, but we want to make sure the babies are okay as well. I love my unborn children, but I want to make sure that their Mommy is being looked after properly," said Aaron, watching his babies on the screen, still amazed that they were his.

"Okay, Emily, you know that this cream is going to be cool. Would you guys like to know the gender?"

"Of course. Is that okay, Aaron? You don't want this one to be a surprise like Brenny, do you?"

"Yeah, Em. Emmy, would you like to know what your new little siblings are?" The doctor asked, making sure the little girl wasn't scared.

"Yes, Daddy. Mommy, does that hurt?" Emmy asked her mother, sitting on the bed next to her with her father by her standing next to the bed and wondering what was happening to make her able to see her little siblings.

Emily noticed the doctor was taking a very long time and said, "Dr. Thompson, is something wrong?"

Dr. Thompson shook her head no and said, "Emily, I was just making sure what I saw was correct. You know how I said at your last appointment you were having twins?"

"Yes, what has happened?" Emily asked still slightly worried.

"No, but Emily, Aaron, it turns out that you're actually having triplets."

"Mommy, does that mean we'll have _three_ babies instead of two now?" Emmy asked with a hopeful look in her eyes happy that there was going to be more in the house to play with.

"Yeah, baby. Now, Dr. Thompson, can you please tell us what our kids are, so we can go and have a lunch before we bring home the surprising news to the rest of our family? Because we need to go on our cruise and get ready for them," Emily said excitedly knowing that this was turning into a great day from a crappy one.

"Well, Emmy, you're going to have two little brothers and one little sister. I just need to get your mommy some vitamins and then you three can leave, okay?" she said as Emily grabbed the bottle of vitamins. They left…to make sure their good day stayed that way.

**Please Review! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
